


The Divine Fox

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Series: 100 Naruto Prompts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Gay For You, M/M, Porn With Plot, Self Harm, Unhealthy Relationships, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>130 MadaNaru drabbles and oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Excitement

Really it radiated from its entire being, a shining beacon. That called out to all people with functioning eyes that the boy who he stared at felt the excitement of battle, or was starting to feel it for the first time. He couldn't help but smirk it was befitting of the boy. Such a powerful force harbored inside of him and yet such restraint prevented anything like the explosion he wanted. It was certainly admirable. Madara could admit that, but his plans harbored a far more nefarious purpose. If not the bringing of war, something blood filled, and scream ridden, the stuff of nightmares that he could fulfill with this boy. 

 

With the new fire he could see hidden in his posture he knew he would be able to do great things. 


	2. Temptation

The bile in his that was burning his esophagus he was name, his thoughts were the reason, and even then he was torn because how could -of all emotions- lust be involved. Lust, and something else he could not coherently name, something curious perhaps. 

 

It most certainly wasn't longing. 

 

A pull, that unexpectedly gave the madman a air of my, majesty, and something that he could desire. 

  
He pushed it down. 


	3. M+ 0.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my own idea, its smut, it is not counted as a prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex, yes I know I'm not known for it, call this testing the waters if you will.
> 
> Also! Do not try this at home! I seriously doubt its physically possible. So best not to try.
> 
> Anyway enough of my ramblings. To the smut! ----> O_O

 

"Cut! Okay everyone that's a wrap!" The director yelled loudly. All in attendance were glad for the day off they would now have. The war scenes were particularly tiring for the cast so the weekend would be much welcome.

One joyful blond made his way to the break room to get some coffee and biscuits after the tiring day. He smiled brightly once entering the room the smell of burnt coffee and baked goods always served to lighten the mood.

Exactly what he needed after a long day of pretending to fight his fiancée. Although it did prove rather worth it.

Madara was sexy when he fought. Not to mention the sweat and energy he put into his stunts.

He heard the door open.

"Oh hey Sasuke, have a good day at filming?" The other man smiled at him briefly before grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge.

"It was alright, did you see Karin? Some of her finest work today." Naruto nodded, he had seen scraps of the footage, Karin was a good actor he wasn't surprised.

"How is she? Pregnancy treating her well?" Sasuke nodded through his gulp of liquid. "Well enough I suppose. I don't know really, she gets very touchy when I ask. I don't see why, it is both of our child. Its woman thing I guess." Unsure who to feel sorry for, Naruto just finished making his coffee, Karin was a good woman, and her and Sasuke uncountably had chemistry, still he couldn't help but feel slightly worried.

"What about you? Did someone land on a spike?" Sighing, Naruto rolled his shoulders feeling the satisfying pop behind the action.

"You should learn to be more respectful." A deep monotone said, as Madara walked into the breakroom, taking a muffin from the bowl. His face set in a firm scowl afficated on Sasuke who was returning the look equally.

"Well at least I-"

"Must you two fight everywhere?" Itachi walked in, still in his red robe and cracking make-up. The black contacts seemed to be out however.

"Oh come on! He's a controlling dick and you know it!" Naruto felt a shift, and saw Madara's pale face become red and his angry ink black eyes narrow.

"If you had an ounce of maturity then it wouldn't be necessary now would it?!" It always began with the littlest thing, the two of them could hardly stand each other. Fighting was the only way they communicated, and more often then not Naruto and Itachi were the one's caught in the crossfire. It didn't help that Madara really didnt like Sasuke's wife.

"Yeah, because you value maturity so much! Do you even know who you are marrying?!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi admonished, tone crisp at his younger brother's rude commentary. Naruto just stood silent and sipped his coffee. Madara seemed just as content to let Itachi deal with his younger brother and took place beside Naruto at the counter.

"You do realize that you two don't get along because your so similar right?" The man beside him didn't answer.

"Madara..."

"I am aware. Which is why its nessicarry he considers his actions carefully. Naru~ you know better then most anyone how many mistakes I made because I didn't think them though well enough." The blond smiled gently.

"Aw you big softy!" He teased, poking his fiancé's shoulder. Still he let himself indulge and embraced his lover with hands around his neck and a smile in place. "You know... I watched a bit of your filming today... I must say, you are very sexy in armor..." Naruto felt the hands slide to rest at his hips.

"Is that so?"

"Mmhm, I'd like to see if I could rip it off you. Would you let me? Or would you hold me down with all that muscle of yours and ravish me?" There was a hmm of agreement from his companion, what for was unknown. Not that it mattered to either of them. They were content with staring at each other, they didn't need an answer now.

Naruto felt a low humming in his body, and the warmth he felt in this embrace was everywhere.

"Ahem." Blinking, Naruto turned towards where Itachi and Sasuke stood. The latter of the two on the borderline of pouting. He slid one hand down from his lovers neck.

"We'll be going now." He smiled at the pair, they were such kind boys.

"Alright you two, we'll see you at supper, not an hour late like last time Sasuke, we don't need Kakashi's bad habits rubbing off on you any more then they already have." The sulking man grunted in irritation, but nodded nonetheless.

"And Sasuke? Wear proper clothing. None of that tight skinny legged stuff that the kids are into these days." Madara added on, Naruto had to refrain from giggling, 'way to sound like an old man Mada.'

"I'll be sure he dresses for the occasion Father." The older man gave a small sound of agreement as he walked away with a cup of coffee in his hand. Naruto smiled after him for a moment before returning his attention to the younger men in the room.

"Go, go, I'll see if I can get your father to relax his rules a little."

"Not going to happen!" He giggled, and thought for a moment before whispering:

"I'll see if I can get your Uncle Hashi to convince him to lighten his rules." They all shared a secret smile, Sasuke smirking slightly. Before Naruto sent them off with a shooing motion, and going off to find his partner in the more secluded section of the break room.

"Your to strict with them." He received a glare in return.

"They're my children, I'll be strict if its merited." Internally the blond signed, well he wasn't expecting a breakthrough. Still... Turning slightly, he pushed the wooden door he'd just come through closed, and locked it for good measure. Looking back at Madara he could see the confusion on his face, and he smiled, persuasion was easy, in fact, he did it quite well.

Walking over, he sat down into his fiancée's lap, spreading his legs liberally as he did so. His hands moved along the clothed chest before him, and already he could feel himself getting excited. Quickly, he ripped at the center of the crease, and the buttons both broke apart and broke off, giving him a divine view of fine porcelain skin and twitching muscles.

Resting his hands upon his husbands pecks he rubbed the skin and the nipples there, hearing the quick sharp breathing from his lover he brought his lips to an ear and traced it with his tongue, revelling in the feeling of control he had.

"I think dear... You just need to relax a little..." He started moving his hips a little, which seemed to snap the older man from his blurred state, as large hands clasped onto his hips and held tight.

"I do not want to have intercourse in the breakroom of all places." Well that certainly wasn't an acceptable answer. Thinking this, the tanned blond found his lovers lips and sucked on the lower lip, moving his hands down to the boxer line and playing with the elastic.

"Mmm~ but I'm so needy~ you wouldn't-... Wouldn't deny me my pleasure~ Mmm~ would... Oh~ you?" The hands on his hips moved and began sliding under his boxers, caressing the skin of his ass. Naruto knew he had won. He was pulled sharply forward his crotch now sitting on top of his lovers erection. A pleasant warmth spread through him at the sensation.

The mouth he was savoring was suddenly pulled away and he moaned in protest. That is, until it began sucking on his neck, at which point there was no protest to give. He rolled down, grinding himself down upon his lovers erection, which caused the hands massaging his ass to tighten, and a moan to ring against his neck. He felt the muscles of the legs he was straddling tense, and then Madara was standing. He clang onto his lovers neck with his arms and his hips by his legs. His dick was pushed roughly against the others arousal.

And there was something so erotic about this position that he found himself whimpering in desire. Madara's arms were wrapped around him, holding him tightly to the pale chest and the sweat glistened muscles. It was more arousing then it should have been.

"Mada~"

"Hm?"

He could hardly breath right now, his chest felt constricted.

"Mada.. I want you in me.. Like this~ like this! Oh~ please!" The feeling of begging like a whore for something, anything! Inside him was cereal, but when it felt so right who cared? He needed something in him, needed it desperately.

The one hand grasped at his hip, holding him up tightly, and pushing his face into the pecks in front of him, he sucked at the skin there greedily. The other hand however he felt tracing him and probing him. And oh~ Inside! Inside!

One finger was inside him, and wiggling, it felt divine, even the slight stretch of his skin felt so perfect. He wanted more.

"More... Mada please~ I- oh~ I need more.." There was a strangled grunt that resounded in the chest before him, and then suddenly there were two. Then three! He squealed in delight. It was more then he expected, and even though they were going in dry, and he should find this extremely painful it simply wasn't. The sensation alone... It was amazing, he felt insatiable.

"Fuck, stop! I want you, I want you now!" His hands were tangled inside the long mane that was Madara's hair pulling and clutching at it desperately. He was moaning far to loudly at this point.

"Why are you so desperate today?"

"I already told you didn't I? When you were fighting in your armour, mmm I couldn't stop desiring you."

"Still, I don't think going in dry is a wise decision, for either of us." Grinning, he took that as a challenge.

"Oh come on! A little pain only ripens the pleasure. Or are you not man enough to feel a little friction on your cock?" Sucking once again on the skin beneath him, he knew already that the words would have their desired effect. It didn't take long before he was hosted up higher.

The feeling of the three fingers moving out of him was strange, but their dragging pads against his inner walls left him reeling for more. Gripping with his legs a little tighter he straightened his upper body until he was looming over his lover.

He was scowled at as he did so, undoubtedly for his earlier comment, nonetheless, he grabbed the others mouth with his own without pause, and they were scrambling through the rough kiss.

Despite knowing that Madara was distracted by undoing his fly, He relished in the sensation of simply letting the man drool like the pervert he secretly was into his mouth, as he did the same. It was extremely arousing when he considered the fact that Madara was near feral at the moment, and was ripping at his pants at this point.

He broke away from the kiss to speak. Yet as soon as he did his neck was brutally assaulted, and screw it he felt like a vampires victim, he was practically being devoured.

"You say I'm needy. But you want to be in me just as much as I want you there."

"Shit- shut up- I'm going to fucking carve you!" He moaned, it sounded fun, and getting Madara to swear during sex was a hard thing to accomplish. "You ready for me my needy minx? It doesn't matter if you are or not because this-!"

"AH!"

"Is mine to take!" Pain and pleasure was an amazing mix, and Madara did it perfectly, the feeling of a bare cock inside of him was both painful and simulating all at once -at this point he could admit to being a masochist- but bare or not, it just felt amazing to have Madara inside him again.

He had no words for it, well not coherent ones.

"Ah, ah! Mada! Ah! Oh~ oh~yes ah!" Upwards roughly, then being forced down by gravity onto the cock in him it was amazing.

"Naru- fuck! Stop gripping me so tightly! I can't HOLY FUCK!" Feeling accomplished at successfully trapping Madara where he was -deep- he groaned and stretched back, grabbing fistfuls of long black hair he pulled down, and soon he was connected to his fiancée by leg, hair, and cock. It was arousing as all fuck.

"In me~ oh god Mada~ you have to come in me like this!" He heard a strangled groan, and then there was the sensation of complete fullness. Hot and liquid it was all he needed to finish himself, and finish he did all over his lovers chest and neck, which was definitely satisfying.

"Oh look at my man covered in my come! That is most defiantly the look for you darling!" He giggled, but paused once he saw the smirk carve into his lovers face.

"Writhing on my cock like a bitch in heat? Is defiantly your look." Suddenly he was grabbed by his hips, and pulled forward flush against Madara once more, moving however, he felt the cock still inside him harden and he gasped at the simple pleasure that brought.

That was of course when the door opened.

"Naruto are you?- Holy- mother of!-"

"Holy shit!- No- wait- ah! Mada!- Dad wait!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not be posted on FF.


End file.
